Lista aluzji
Ten artykuł zawiera spis wszelkich aluzji do różnych filmów, piosenek, czy postaci, które zostały użyte w My Little Pony Przyjaźń to magia. Powtarzające się odcinki Imiona postaci i design *Wszystkie główne postacie: Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie i Spike, inspirowane są postaciami generacji pierwszej i czasem trzeciej: Twilight (Płomyczek; G1)/Twilight Twinkle (G3), Applejack (Jabłuszko; G1, G3), Firefly (Świetliczek; G1), Sparkler (Brylancik; G1), Posey (Beza; G1)/Fluttershy (G3), Surprise (Niespodzianka; G1) i Spike (Pikuś; G1). *Na dodatek Rainbow Dash (Tęcza; G3) i Pinkie Pie (Różyczka; G3) istniały już w Generacji 3, ale miały zupełnie inne charaktery, a RD nie była jeszcze pegazem; była to wtedy rzadka rasa kucyków, w Ponyville nie mieszkał ani jeden pegaz.Polskie imiona z wikipedia:pl:Mój mały kucyk (serial animowany) *Imiona Scootaloo (G3) i Sweetie Belle (G3) to także imiona kucyków G3. Sweetie Belle ma kolory Sweetie Belle z G3. *Imię Applejack to nazwa popularnego w USA alkoholu produkowanego z jabłek. *Big Macintosh, Babcia Smith, Braeburn oraz wielu innych członków rodziny Apple wzięło imiona od różnych odmian jabłek. Pozostała część rodziny ma imiona odpowiadające potrawom robionych z jabłek. *Królewscy strażnicy noszą hełmy odpowiadające tym noszonym przez rzymskich legionistów. *Charakter Fluttershy jest odbiciem małej Lauren Faust. Kiedy była mała, była nieśmiała, jak ona. *Snips i Snails mają imiona inspirowane popularną, amerykańską rymowanką, What Are Little Boys Made Of?. *Imię Doctora Hoovesa inspirowane jest główną postacią znanego serialu Doctor Who. Twilight_Sparkle_magic_makes_it_all_complete_S1_Opening-horz-vert.jpg Inne nazwy *Nazwa Canterlot to połączenie dwóch słów: canter, które oznacza galop oraz Camelot, który był siedzibą Króla Artura. Mitologia *Serial wprowadza do odcinków wiele mitologicznych stworzeń, takich jak Smoki, Gryfy, Jednorożce i Pegazy oraz wiele innych, o których możesz poczytać tu: Stworzenia. Gesty *Gest połączonych w górze kopyt, stosowany przez Ligę Znaczkową, przypomina gest skrzyżowanych szpad trzech muszkieterów. Odcinki Sezon pierwszy Przyjaźń to Magia, Część 1 *Moondancer, kucyk wspominany na początku odcinka to imię kucyka generacji pierwszej i trzeciej, jednak w obecnej serii nigdy się nie pojawił. *Twilight Sparkle mieszka w dosłownej wieży z kości słoniowej. *Jeden z kostiumów, który Twilight przymierza w butiku Rarity to Statua Wolności, stojąca w Nowym Jorku. Przyjaźń to Magia, Część 2 *Fluttershy wyciąga cierń z łapy Mantykory, co może być aluzją do popularnej historyjki Androcles i Lew. *Scena gdzie magiczna tęcza utworzona za pomocą Klejnotów Harmonii pokonuje Księżycową Czarownicę, została zaczerpnięta z odcinka My Little Pony z 1984 roku, Rescue at Midnight Castle. *Motyw sceny, gdzie występują drzewa-upiory został użyty w generacji 1 w filmie pełnometrażowym "Mój Mały Kucyk" Biletomistrzyni *Po tym jak Rarity kończy metamorfozę Spike'a, w tle leci fragment 15 wynalazków, BWV 772-786 Jana Sebastiana Bacha. *Fluttershy nuci Czołówkę serialu w czasie sprzątania biblioteki Twilight. *W czasie sceny, w której Twilight i Spike uciekają przed tłumem kucyków, w tle leci melodia Yakety Sax z popularnego programu telewizyjnego, The Benny Hill Show. *Koniczynka (ang. Clover) kucyk z generacji 2, jedna z bohaterek serialu "Opowieści Kucyków", miała podobny problem z biletami jak Twilight. *Gdy Rarity przebiera Spike'a, strój smoka przypomina strój, w którym w okresie baroku chodzili panowie. Sezon na jabłka *Scena, w której stado królików biegnie przez miasto, a nieprzytomny kucyk leży na ziemi, jest nawiązaniem do sceny z Króla Lwa, w której Mufasa ginie przez popłoch antylop. * W scenie, gdy przez Ponyville przeszło stado królików, Rose krzyczy: "To straszne! Przerażające!" (w oryginale: "The horror! The horror!). Jest to nawiązanie do słów bohatera książki Josepha Conrada o tytule "Jądro Ciemności". Sposób na gryfa *Kiedy Pinkie Pie podąża za Rainbow Dash, używa takiego samego skaczącego chodu, co Skunks Pepé Le Swąd z animacji Zwariowane Melodie. Również w tle słyszana jest podobna muzyka. *Spike nuci Czołówkę serialu, w czasie wynoszenia zwojów z ratusza. *Polski tytuł odcinka jest aluzją do książki "Sposób na Alcybiadesa". Chwalipięta *Niedźwiedzice zostały nazwane tak jak dwie konstelacje: Wielka Niedźwiedzica i Mała Niedźwiedzica. Również obie mają na swoich ciałach konstelacje. Wyjście smoka *Polski tytuł odcinka jest nawiązaniem do filmu "Wejście smoka". *Kiedy kucyki czekały na przyjście Applejack i Fluttershy na górę, Rarity i Pinkie Pie grały w znaną grę "Kółko i krzyżyk". *Smok śpiący na kopcu złota może być aluzją do Smauga z 'Hobbita' Dziewczyński wieczór *Tytuł książki, z której korzysta Twilight: Dziewczyńskie Wieczory. Wszystko co chciałyście o nich wiedzieć, ale bałyście się zapytać., jest nawiązaniem do filmu Woody'ego Allena: "Wszystko, co chcielibyście wiedzieć o seksie, ale baliście się zapytać". Końska plotka *Pod wpływem kwiatu czarci żart, Rarity wyglądała jak węgierski pies Komondor, lub azjatycki Puli. Rój stulecia *Fabuła tego odcinka wydaje się być wzorowana na jednym z odcinków Star Treka - The Trouble with Tribbles. *Scena, w której Spike przyznaje się, że karmił w nocy parasprite'y, co spowodowało ich szybkie namnożenie, jest aluzją do horroru "Gremliny rozrabiają", gdzie nocne dokarmianie istoty zwanej mogwai, doprowadziło do katastrofy. *Kiedy Applejack używa swoich kowbojskich umiejętności by zebrać parasprite'y w jedną kulkę i wyprowadzić je z miasta, w tle leci muzyka podobna to tej z serialu telewizyjnego, Bonanza. *Wątek, w którym Pinkie Pie za pomocą muzyki wyprowadza stworzenia z miasta, jest nawiązaniem do opowieści Flecista z Hameln. *Plan Twilight, aby zbudować atrapę miasta jest nawiązaniem do filmu Mela Brooksa, "Płonące siodła". *Miasto "Fillydelphia", o którym wspomina Księżniczka Celestia, oparte jest na mieście Filadelfia. Pożegnanie Zimy *Spike śpiący na krze dryfującej na jeziorze, jest aluzją do podobnej sceny z filmu z 1979, Pulpety, w której śpiący dyrektor obozu zostaje wypuszczony na platformie na środek jeziora. Jesienna przyjaźń *W wyścigu Twilight ma numer startowy 42. Jest to nawiązanie do filmu „Autostopem przez galaktykę”, gdzie superkomputer mówi, że „odpowiedzią na arcypytanie o sens życia, wszechświata i w ogóle jest 42”. Sukces spod igły *Wypowiedź Pinkie Pie "Uwielbiam coś. Coś to moje ulubione" nawiązuje do filmu Elf. *Art of the Dress jest bezpośrednim hołdem dla piosenki Stephena Sondheima Putting It Together z musicalu Sunday in the Park with George. *Postać Hoity Toity wzorowana jest na Karlu Lagerfeldzie, niemieckim projektancie mody. Różowa intuicja *W tym odcinku pojawia się Hydra, mitologiczne stworzenie z greckich legend. *Wściekła, płonąca Twilight wyglądem przypomina jednego z pokemonów - Rapidasha. Ponaddźwiękowe Bum *Scena, w której Rarity podlatuje zbyt blisko słońca, a jej skrzydła zostają spalone, jest nawiązaniem do historii Ikara z greckiej mitologi. *Muzyka grana w czasie występu Rarity, to słynne Jezioro Łabędzie. *Scena dodania skrzydeł Rarity jest wzorowana na filmie „Księżniczka Łabędzi”. *Cloudoseum zostało zainspirowane rzymskim Koloseum. *Nakrycie głowy, które otrzymuje Rainbow Dash przypomina nakrycie głowy Walkirii, wojowniczek występujących w nordyckiej i germańskiej mitologii. Mistrzyni spojrzenia *Pojawia się Kokotris, mitologiczne stworzenie, które identycznie jak Bazyliszek zamienia wzrokiem w kamień. *Rarity wspomina, że musi dostarczyć zamówienie do "Trottingham", które jest nawiązaniem do brytyjskiego miasta Nottingham. Konkurs talentów *Kostiumy, w których Liga wystąpiła na konkursie nawiązują do stylu lat 80-tych. Apple Bloom zawiązała na głowie bandanę tak jak Axl Rose z Guns N' Roses, a Sweetie Belle i Scootaloo pomalowały sobie twarze i ułożyły włosy w stylu, zapoczątkowanym przez Davida Bowie'ego. *Początek Cutie Mark Crusaders Song, gdzie z mroku wyłaniają się tylko głowy dziewczynek, jest wzięty z piosenki zespołu Queen, Bohemian Rhapsody. Kucyki i psy *Nazwa trasy koncertowej Sapphire Shores, Zigfilly Follies, pochodzi od Ziegfeld Follies, serii produkcji teatralnych. *Psy na diamenty nawiązują do piosenki Davida Bowie'go "Diamond Dogs", a ich ukrywanie się za drzewami i porwanie Rarity są związane ze słowami z tej piosenki "The diamond dogs are poachers and they hide behind trees"- "Psy na diamenty są kłusownikami i ukrywają się za drzewami.". *W odcinku wykorzystywany jest niezwykle popularny w sztuce motyw damy w opresji. Ten sam motyw został też wykorzystany w odcinku Spike do usług. W zielonym ci nie do twarzy *Kolor zielony, o którym mowa w tytule, często łączony jest z zazdrością. *Znaczek Photo Finish jest taki sam jak u Twilight Sparkle. *Postać Photo Finish wzorowana jest na Annie Wintour, redaktorce magazynu Vogue. Impas *Nazwa miasteczka Appleloosa, w którym rozgrywa się akcja odcinka, pochodzi od Appaloosy, gatunku koni lub westernu o tytule Apploosa. *W tym odcinku Spike gra na pianinie. Jego przodek generacji pierwszej, w filmie My Little Pony: The Movie (1986), miał podobną scenę. *Na początku piosenki, Pinkie znajduje się w ogromnej małży, podobnie jak Mała Syrenka. *W odcinku znajduje się wiele nawiązań do filmu "W Samo Południe". Między innymi miejsce akcji oraz motyw z zegarem i walką o godzinie dwunastej. *Cała walka między bizonami a kucykami z Appleloosy jest nawiązaniem do czasu kolonizacji i sporu Indian z Amerykanami. *Gwiazdka na boku pióropusza Wodza Grzmiące Kopyto przypomina gwiazdkę Converse.thumb Ptaszek na uwięzi * W scenie inicjalnej Angel pokazuje zegarek i próbuje zakomunikować Fluttershy, że jest już spóźniona. Jest to nawiązanie do królika z "Alicji w Krainie Czarów." *Kiedy Fluttershy przeszukuje swój dom i w popłochu zastanawia się co ubrać, w jej szafie widzimy suknię na Galę Grandgalopu, które Rarity uszyła w odcinku "Sukces spod igły". *W czasie sceny, w której Twilight i Fluttershy gonią Filominę po Ponyville, w tle leci melodia Yakety Sax z popularnego programu telewizyjnego, The Benny Hill Show. *Fluttershy nuci czołówkę serialu. *Feniks to mitologiczne stworzenie występujące współcześnie w wielu dziełach kultury masowej, na przykład "Lew, Czarownica i Stara Szafa", albo "Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic". *Polski tytuł to nawiązanie do filmu "Ptaszek na uwięzi" z 1990 roku reżyserii Johna Badhama. Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi *Applejack udaje się do miasta Manehattan, którego nazwa pochodzi od Manhattanu, dzielnicy Nowego Jorku. *Nazwa rodziny Orange, odnosi się do amerykańskiego powiedzenia "jabłka i pomarańcze", które oznacza dwie zupełnie różne rzeczy. Jest to aluzją do tego, jak bardzo Applejack nie pasowała do krewnych Orange. Samotna imprezka *Pod koniec odcinka, Spike tańczy tak jak John Travolta w słynnym filmie Gorączka sobotniej nocy. Niezapomniany wieczór Ten odcinek ma kilka nawiązań do bajek: *Magiczna jabłkowa karoca, myszy zamienione w konie, oraz Rarity gubiąca szklany pantofelek na schodach, nawiązują do Kopciuszka. *Pan Greenhooves mówiący, że lubi gwizdać w czasie pracy odnosi się do bajki Królewna Śnieżka i 7 krasnoludków. Również melodia, która gwiżdże przypomina tę, którą często nuciła Śnieżka, a krasnoludki nuciły podczas pracy. *Plan Fluttershy aby złapać zwierzęta w połączeniu z maniakalnym śmiechem, w pewien sposób nawiązuje do postaci Złej Czarownicy z Zachodu, z Czarnoksiężnika z krainy Oz. *Księżniczka Celestia przelatująca na zamkiem i zostawiająca za sobą gwiazdki nawiązuje do sekwencji otwierającej filmy Walt Disney Pictures. Sezon drugi Powrót do Harmonii, Część 1 *Discord w pewnym momencie tańczy taniec z piosenki LMFAO "Party Rock Anthem". *Króliki z długimi i chudymi nogami, przypominają istoty z obrazu Salvadora Dali - The Temptation of Saint Anthony. *Wieża Canterlotu, w której przechowywane są Klejnoty Harmonii jest aluzją do Tower of London, w której przechowuje się klejnoty koronne. *Motyw z Klejnotami Harmonii w środku labiryntu można uznać za drobne nawiązanie do 4 tomu Harrego Pottera (Harry Potter i Czara Ognia) J. K. Rowling, z tą różnicą, że zamiast obiecywanych w zagadce Klejnotów, znajduje się puchar. Powrót do Harmonii, Część 2 *Ceremonia w Canterlocie na końcu odcinka jest wzorowana na zakończeniu filmu „Gwiezdne wojny: część IV - Nowa nadzieja”. *„Koło” tworzone przez Discorda łapą, gdy główne bohaterki są bez Rainbow Dash, przypomina koło do hipnozy. Lekcja zerowa *Twilight, w tym odcinku, stopniowo przechodzi od paranoi przez lęk, aż do zespołu stresu pourazowego. *Scena kiedy Twilight mówi sama do siebie, przypomina tą, z filmu Władca Pierścieni: Dwie Wieże, w której Gollum również mówił sam do siebie. Luna Odmieniona *Święto odbywające się w czasie trwania tego odcinka, Noc Koszmarów, jest wzorowane na obchodzonym w Stanach Zjednoczonych, Irlandii i Wielkiej Brytanii Halloween. W obu świętach, poprzebierane dzieci chodzą od domu do domu i zbierają słodycze. *Na początku, ponownie zostaje wspomniane Trottingham, którego nazwa wzorowana jest na angielskim mieście Nottingham. Siostrzany Sojusz *W polskiej wersji Sweetie Belle wypowiada słowa "Kto rysuje, ten nie rozrabia." Jest to parafraza łacińskiej sentencji "Qui dormit, non peccat." - "Kto śpi, nie grzeszy". Znaczkowa Ospa *Na kręgielni, trzy kucyki wyglądem przypominają postacie z filmu Big Lebowski. *Kucykowa wersja obrazu American Gothic wisi w domu Applejack. *Jeden ze znaczków Apple Bloom to fleur-de-lis, dawny symbol Francji. *"Okres paleokucykowy" wspomniany przez Twilight jest aluzją paleolitu - epoki kamienia łupanego. *Choroba "znaczkowa ospa" jest najprawdopodobniej nawiązaniem do znanej choroby, ospy wietrznej. *Wykuty przez Apple Bloom posąg, to nawiązanie do obrazu "Narodziny Wenus" włoskiego malarza renesansowego Sandra Botticellego. Konkurs pupili *Ten odcinek jest aluzją do słynnej bajki "Żółw i Zając". *Jeden z kotów, którymi opiekuje się Fluttershy wygląda trochę jak ten z z serii zabawek "Littlest Pet Shop", która również jest własnością Hasbro. *Muzyka, która słyszymy gdy Rainbow leci przez wąwóz, to "Cwał Walkirii" autorstwa Ryszarda Wagnera. *Piosenka śpiewana przez Rainbow Dash i Fluttershy inspirowana jest utworem "Fabulous Places" z filmu "Doktor Dolittle". Tajemnicza Wybawicielka *Plakat Rainbow Dash w tle podczas spotkania jej fanklubu przedstawia ją w podobnej formie do internetowego memu Nyan Cat. *Kostium Tajemniczej Wybawicielki wzorowany jest na stroju Dzielnego Agenta Kaczora. *Plakaty, które noszą ze sobą kucyki podczas święta na cześć wybawicielki, przypominają obrazek z serialu "Batman: The Animated Series". Mysterious_Mare_Do_Well_rally_posters_Batman_S2E08-horz.jpg Nyan Dash.png Gwiazda salonów *Na wystawie sztuki, którą Rarity odwiedziła w trakcie piosenki, pojawia się obraz wzorowany na dziele Salvadora Dalí, Trwałość pamięci. Obraz po lewej wyraźnie inspirowany był twórczością kubistyczną Pabla Picassa, a z kolei ten po prawej - abstrakcyjnymi dziełami Wassily'iego Kandinsky'iego. *Jedna z toreb z zakupami, którą niosła Rarity przed zderzeniem z Fancypantsem, miała narysowane dwie podkowy, które ułożone przypominały logo domu mody Chanel. Tajemnica Nadmiaru *Porwanie Rarity oraz wspinaczka Spike'a na szczyt góry, nawiązuje do filmu "King Kong". *Nadnaturalnie wielki Spike wydaje ryk przypominający ten ze słynnych serii filmów "Godzila". Wigilia Serdeczności *Niektóre elementy Wigilii Serdeczności odzwierciedlają amerykańskie (i nie tylko) tradycje związane z Bożym Narodzeniem: organizowanie przedstawień wyjaśniających genezę Świąt, biało-czerwone cukrowe laski oraz udekorowane choinki. *Windigo są nawiązaniem do stworzeń występujących w wierzeniach Indian z plemion Algonkinów. *Wygląd Pegazów i ich architektura są nawiązaniem do starożytnej Grecji, a wojskowy sposób zarządzania przypomina nieco Spartę, jednak pozostałe elementy są charakterystyczne dla Aten. *Dowódca Hurricane nazwał nowo odkryte tereny "Pegazopolis". Polis były Greckimi miastami-państwami. Dzień uznania dla rodziny *Niektórzy członkowie Rodziny Smith, przypominają postacie z popularnego niegdyś serialu telewizyjnego "Domek na prerii". *Ubrania noszone przez kucyki z Canterlotu, w retrospekcji Babci Smith, wzorowane są na modzie z około drugiej połowy XIX wieku. *Gdy Babcia Smith ma hełm zakrywający oczy, prawdopodobnie nawiązuje to do żołnierza z gry Team Fortress 2, który nosi identyczny. Bobasy Cake *Zachowanie Pound Cake i Pumpkin Cake odzwierciedla zachowanie Bam Bama i Pebbles z animacji "Flinstonowie". *Na początku odcinka tuż po intrze, kiedy Pinkie Pie wychodzi z kuchni by zaśpiewać sto lat bliźniakom, słychać w pierwszych sekundach "Walc" Piotra Czajkowskiego. *Sceny, gdy źrebięta opuszczają swoje łóżeczko to parodia scen z wielu horrorów w tym np. z Egzorcyzmu Ostatnia Gonitwa *Muzyka lecąca na początku odcinka jest podobna to tej z serialu telewizyjnego, Bonanza. *Pinkie mówi o "chimiwiśni" i "wiśniochandze", dwóch słowach, które nawiązują do Chimichangi, północnomeksykańskiej potrawy oraz do Chimichurri - potrawy argentyńskiej. Istnieje również drink o nazwie cherrychanga. *Oryginalna nazwa rancza "Cherry Hill Ranch" prawdopodobnie nawiązuje do domu publicznego w Nevadzie – "Cherry Patch Ranch". (Biorąc pod uwagę wygląd Cherry Jubilee i jej wymagania dla pracowników ciężko uznać to za przypadek). Czytaj i Płacz *Scena, w której Pinkie pyta doktora, czy Rainbow Dash zdobyła jakieś pajęcze moce, jest aluzją do komiksów i kwadrologii filmów "Spider-Man". *Gra, w którą Twilight, Fluttershy i Rainbow grały w szpitalu przypomina słynne Okręty. *Ahuizotl jest postacią z legend Azteków. *Ahuizotl głaszczący białego kotka przypomina Ernsta Stavro Blofelda, postać z serii o Jamesie Bondzie. *W tym odcinku znalazło się wiele aluzji do Indiany Jones'a, a zwłaszcza do filmu "Poszukiwacze zaginionej Arki": **Muzyka grana w scenie, w której Dzielna Do pierwszy raz wchodzi do świątyni, przypomina tę ze sceny, w której Indiana i jego partner mieli pająki na plecach. **Sposób, w jaki Dzielna Do doszła do Szafirowej Figurki, przypomina ten z filmu "Indiana Jones i Ostatnia Krucjata", w którym Indiana rozpoznaje kod na podłodze i udaje mu się po niej bezpiecznie przejść, bez aktywacji pułapek. **Scena w której kolce wysuwają się ze ścian jest aluzją do pułapki w części "Indiana Jones i Świątynia Zagłady" *Scena gdzie Dzielna Do jest otoczona przez dzikie koty i jednego małego kiciusia, została zaczerpnięta z bajki "Nowe Szaty Króla", gdzie Kuzco był otoczony przez kilka panter, a przed samym uratowaniem, najmniejsza z nich słodko na niego miauknęła. Podobna scena ma miejsce, gdy Rainbow Dash ucieka ze szpitala, a lekarze próbują ją zatrzymać. *Budowla, w której była umieszczona Szafirowa Figurka, przypomina trochę budowlę Majów. *Kiedy Rainbow Dash szuka zaginionej książki na podłodze, można ujrzeć książkę Nadprzyrodzone: Obalanie mitów i najprostsze rozwiązania, która pojawiła się w odcinku "Końska Plotka". Dzień Serc i Podków *Dzień Serc i Podków jest świętem wzorowanym na Walentynkach. *Historia z trutką miłości może nawiązywać do celtyckiej legendy o Tristanie i Izoldzie, w której spożycie przez księcia i księżniczkę miłosnej mikstury doprowadziło do katastrofy. Przyjaciel w Potrzebie *Imię Cranky Doodle oraz melodia w piosence "You're a Cranky Doodle Donkey" zaczerpnięte są z piosenki "Yankee Doodle". *Tytuł odcinka zarówno w polskiej jak i w oryginalnej wersji jest nawiązaniem do powiedzenia „Prawdziwych przyjaciół poznajemy w biedzie (potrzebie)” (A friend in need is a friend indeed). *Pinkie Pie wręcza w prezencie Cranky'emu model tupeciku o nazwie "Cud Adonis". Adonis to postać w mitologii greckiej, piękny młodzieniec, ulubieniec Afrodyty, greckiej bogini piękna i miłości. Lekcja Stanowczości *Melodia, którą słychać przy pierwszym pojawieniu się Iron Willa pochodzi z piosenki zespołu Survivor, "Eye Of The Tiger". *Prezentacja Iron Willa odbywa się w labiryncie, gdzie według greckiej mitologi zamknięty był Minotaur - pół człowiek, pół byk. *Zachowanie Fluttershy po przemianie jest według fanów identyczne jak u Hulka. Pora na Czas *W tym odcinku występuje nam znany z mitologii : ** Cerber ** Tartar *Wątek z szklaną kulą odnosi się do trzeciej części Harrego Pottera, gdzie nauczycielka wróżbiarstwa, też przepowiadała przyszłość, która nie miała nadejść. * Wątek z cofaniem się w czasie odnosi się do trzeciej części Harrego Pottera, gdzie Hermiona Granger użyła zmieniacza czasu, by cofnąć się do przeszłości, a Twilight użyła specjalnego zaklęcia. *Rainbow Dash wspomina o miastach: Las Pegasus, Fillydelphia i Baltimare. Są one nawiązaniem do trzech bardzo znanych miast: Las Vegas, Philadelphii i Baltimore. *Wygląd Twilight Sparkle z przyszłości jest nawiązaniem do Solid Snake'a z serii gier Metal Gear Solid. *Podczas sceny, gdzie Twilight monitoruje wszystko, na jednej z tablic są wypisane wzory związane z dylatacją czasu. Huraganowa Fluttershy *Flet Spike'a, na którym grał pod koniec odcinka jest podobny do fletu Pana Tumnusa z "Opowieści z Narnii" C. S. Lewisa. *Film wyświetlony w bibliotece na początku odcinka nawiązuje do gier z serii Fallout i Bioshock zarówno sposobem wyświetlenia animacji jak i głosem lektora. Sekrety Ponyville *W wersji angielskiej Rarity wypowiada do Sweetie Belle słowa „Et tu, Gubby Gums?”. Jest to nawiązanie do ostatnich słów Juliusza Cezara „Et tu Brute, contra me?” – „I ty Brutusie, przeciwko mnie?”. Zagadka w Ekspresie Przyjaźni *Czapka Pinkie Pie, fajka, śledztwo są nawiązaniem do sławnej serii powieści sir Arthura Conan Doyle'a o Sherlocku Holmesie. *Ogólna fabuła odcinka nawiązuje do "Morderstwa w Orient Expressie" Agathy Christie. *Gdy Pinkie mówi o Gustawie, pojawia się ciąg scen niczym z klasycznego filmu niemego (czarno-białe kolory, Gustaw przedstawiany jako czarny charakter jak z filmów z epoki, dialogi są nie mówione przez aktorów, lecz jak w filmie niemym, są wyświetlane napisy). Scena przywiązania Pinkie do torów, czy scena w tartaku pokrojenia tortu przez piłę tarczową, typowe dla filmów niemych z tamtych czasów. *Joe został przedstawiony przez Pinkie jako agent, który do złudzenia przypomina Agenta 007, Jamesa Bonda (sekwencja początkowa wprowadzająca do filmów z Bondem, gadżety i motyw Jamesa Kuca jako podrywacza panienek). A akcja z laserami to nawiązanie do „Ocean's Eleven”. *W przypadku Muli, widz ma okazje przypomnieć sobie typowe kino azjatyckie (scena przecięcia tortu kataną, kostium Muli jak u ninja czy postarzałe kolory retrospekcji jak w filmach o samurajach). *W oryginale, Pinkie mówi: "Now we have to find out whodunnit!", co jest nawiązaniem do wielu filmów o "zbrodniach w zamkniętych pokojach", np. Cluedo, oraz popularnej frazy którą się je nazywa. *Mulia Mild to kucykowa Julia Child *Portret w wagonie to kucykowe połączenie Napoleona i Stalina. Ślub w Canterlocie *Ślub w Canterlocie jest nawiązaniem do ślubu książęcego w Wielkiej Brytanii. *Kiedy Pinkie pokazuje przygotowany przez siebie plan wesela, z gramofonu puszcza piosenkę, którą grała, by wygonić Parasprite'y z Ponyville. *Podmieńce bardzo przypominają Zergi z serii Starcraft. *W oryginalnej wersji, przed walką bohaterek i Podmieńców, Rainbow Dash wymawia zdanie "Looks like we're gonna have to do this the hard way" - może to być aluzją do słów wymawianych przez "Sonyę Blade" z gry "Mortal Kombat" przed walką. *Gdy Mane 6 wchodzą do pomieszczenia z Klejnotami Harmonii, podmieńce schodzą na dół po kolumnach. Jest to prawdopodobnie nawiązanie do Władcy Pierścieni, gdy w scenie w Morii gobliny także schodziły po kolumnach. Sezon trzeci Kryształowe Królestwo, Część 1 *Kostium Pinkie Pie, kiedy próbuje się dowiedzieć czegoś o kryształowych kucykach jest podobny do stroju agenta Sama Fishera ze słynnej serii gier Splinter Cell. *Nazwa odcinka nawiązuje do filmu animowanego z studia Walta Disney'a Atlantis: The Lost Empire (pol. Atlantyda. Zaginiony ląd). *Motyw brakującej strony z książki o historii Kryształowego Królestwa nawiązuje do filmu animowanego Walta Disneya Atlantis: The Lost Empire (pol. Atlantyda. Zaginiony ląd), w którym też brakowało strony (w Dzienniku Pasterza). Obydwie brakujące kartki zawierały informacje o reliktach, które chroniły miasto. *Pałac w centrum Kryształowego Królestwa przypomina Wieżę Eiffla w Paryżu. *Kryształowe Królestwo może być aluzją do Isengardu z Władcy Pierścieni. Kryształowe Królestwo, Część 2 *Pojedynki Pegazów obchodzone w kryształowym Królestwie są niemal identyczne jak średniowieczne Pojedynki Rycerskie. Z tą różnicą, że z racji braku jeźdźca kopie są umocowane do "rumaka". *Kryształowe Serce spełnia te funkcje, co Serce Atlantydy w disneyowskim filmie "Atlantyda. Zaginiony Ląd". Chroniło Atlantów, którzy je zasilali i tak samo jak w Crystal Empire Serce zostało ukryte. *Ubrania oraz grzywy Kryształowych Kucyków są podobne do starożytnych Greków. *Kolorowe zjawisko pod koniec odcinka to zorza polarna. Wszędzie Pinkie Pie *Rainbow Dash czyta taką samą książkę, co w odcinku Czytaj i Płacz. *Jedna ze zduplikowanych Pinkie Pie's robi twarz Pinkie Pie z G3. Zgniłe Jabłko *Dyniowy powóz jest odniesieniem do Kopciuszka. *Muzyka w czasie tworzenia nowej platformy jest nawiązaniem do motywu z serialu "Drużyna A". *Zachowanie Babs Seed jest w psychologii znane jako mechanizm obronny identyfikacji z agresorem. Pojedynek na czary *Saddle Arabia jest aluzją do Arabii Saudyjskiej (po angielsku Saudi Arabia). *Kiedy wózek z jabłkami spada na Shoeshine wydaje ona Krzyk Wilhelma. *Motyw z miastem pod kopułą pojawił się w filmie "Simpsonowie: Wersja kinowa". *Moment kiedy Pinkie próbuje coś powiedzieć ale odcinek kończy się w tej samej chwili, jest nawiązaniem do jednego z odcinków Family Guy, gdzie Brian pyta Meg co słychać, a zakończenie odcinka następuje równo z jej otwarciem ust. Jest to też nawiązanie do jednego z odcinków Disneyowskiej kreskówki Fineasz i Ferb, w którym Fretka pyta się Jeremiasza, dlaczego ją lubi, lecz kiedy ten miał odpowiedzieć, odcinek się skończył. Bezsenność w Ponyville *Tytuł odcinka jest nawiązaniem do filmu "Sleepless in Seattle" (Bezsenność w Seattle) *Legenda o bezgłowym koniu, jest nawiązaniem do legendy o jeźdźcu bez głowy. *Namiot, który rozstawiła Rarity bardzo przypomina namioty czarodziejów z filmu "Harry Potter i Czara Ognia". Akademia Wonderbolts *Pod koniec odcinka Rainbow Dash salutuje do pustego czoła. Jest to aluzją do sposobu salutowania w armii amerykańskiej. Amerykanie nie salutują do symbolu narodowego, a właśnie do pustego czoła. *Cały odcinek jest nawiązaniem do słynnego filmu Top Gun. *Podzielenie na drużyny czerwoną i niebieską jest nawiązaniem do gry Team Fortress 2 oraz zdobywanie flagi drużyny przeciwnej do trybu gry "Zdobądź flagę" tej oto gry. Zjazd Rodziny Apple *Obraz wiszący w domu Applejack i jej rodziny jest aluzją do obrazu Granta Wooda pt. ''American Gothic'' *Apple Bloom wydaje Krzyk Wilhelma, gdy w czasie biegu zaczyna jej kręcić się w głowie i traci równowagę. *Dwie spadające gwiazdy (na początku, gdy Applejack patrzy się w okno i na końcu) są nawiązaniem do rodziców bohaterki, którzy prawdopodobnie nie żyją. *Babcia Smith, Apple Bloom i Applejack niosą kubły z farbą, tak jak bamberki wiadra z wodą. Tylko spokojnie Fluttershy *Oryginalny tytuł odcinka jest nawiązaniem do brytyjskich plakatów z II wojny światowej z koroną i napisem „Keep Calm and Carry On”. *Discord siedzący na fotelu w cylindrze nawiązuje do internetowego memu "Like a Sir" *Tańczące świeczki są nawiązaniem do „Pięknej i Bestii” Disney'a gdzie w podobny sposób świeczki witały Bellę, gdy zgłodniała. *Kiedy Discord sieje chaos w domu Fluttershy słychać Krzyk Wilhelma . *Pierwotny tytuł odcinka Fluttershy's Home for Reformed Draconequi jest nawiązaniem do serialu Dom dla Zmyślonych Przyjaciół Pani Foster. Kucykowe dyscypliny *Organizacja wielkich zawodów i losowanie miasta są aluzją do Igrzysk Olimpijskich. *Listonosz w Kryształowym Królestwie ma buty ze skrzydełkami, podobnie jak Hermes, posłaniec bogów w mitologii greckiej. *Panna Peachbottom wspomina, że zamek w Kryształowym Królestwie nawiązuje do stylu neogotyckiego. Sposób na zaklęcie *Piosenka którą śpiewa Twilight na samym początku jest parodią piosenki "Good Morning" z musicalu "Deszczowa piosenka". *Kiedy Twilight idzie na górę, Spike przybiera taką samą postać, jak kot z Shreka 2. *Gdy Spike ma założone okulary tańczy taniec podobny do tańca Gangnam Style. *W piosence A True, True Friend, od chwili kopnięcia przez Rainbow Dash pierwszej chmury do całkowitego oczyszczenia nieba upływa 10 sekund, czyli tyle samo, ile w pierwszym odcinku. *Kiedy Twilight wyparowała, było to bardzo podobne do odcinka "Gdzie jest Pepe?" z serialu "Fineasz i Ferb", gdzie Pepe po trafieniu go przez wiele promieni na raz zostawił czarny ślad identyczny do tego zostawionego przez jednorożca. *Miejsce, do którego się przeniosła po wypadku wymienionym wyżej i spotkała Celestię, przypomina moment z ostatniej części Harrego Pottera, który po ugodzeniu zaklęciem znajduje się w tajemniczej sferze i również spotyka swego mentora. *Pinkie Pie pijąca wodę z szklanki i wypluwająca ją przywodzi na myśl Króla Juliana z filmu "Madagaskar", gdzie to lemur podobnie wypija wodę i ją wypluwa. *Koronacja Twilight Sparkle, jest odniesieniem do ustanowienia Mallory Hagan Miss Ameryki 2013. Sezon czwarty Princess Twilight *W odcinku dowiadujemy się, że gdy Drzewo Harmonii umrze, Equestria zginie. Przywodzi to na myśl Drzewo Życia z Tabalugi, które po swojej śmierci pociąga za sobą zniszczenie dwóch sąsiednich krain. *Gdy Discord wychodzi z wanny nuci sobie piosenkę Winter Wrap Up. *Po tym, jak ogon Pinkie zaczął nagle gwałtownie dygotać, w Rarity uderzyła czarna gałąź. Jest to nawiązanie do odcinka "Różowa intuicja". *Czarne chwasty z odcinka przywodzą na myśl te z filmu "Śpiąca królewna" Walta Disneya. *Pół-dzień, pół-noc nieco przypomina podobne wydarzenia z książki "Alicja w Krainie Czarów" Lewisa Carrolla oraz kilku ekranizacjach, w szczególności adaptacji Disney'a i adaptacji z 1999 roku. *Kiedy Spike zapina pasy na grzbiecie Twilight jest to odniesieniem do filmu "Bernard i Bianka" (1977), kiedy to tytułowe myszy zapinały pasy na grzbiecie albatrosa Orville. Castle Mane-ia *thumb|Applejack w kapeluszu podobnym do kapelusza Indiany JonesaPisarz Josh Haber swój pomysł na odcinek zawdzięcza inspiracje z serialu o Scooby-Doo. *Tytuł odcinka jest nawiązaniem do gry Castlevania. *Ciemny korytarz z pochodniami i bezcielesnymi kucykowymi nogami trzymającymi włócznie jest odniesieniem do filmu z 1946 "Piękna i Bestia". *Pięcioramienny świecznik używany przez Twilight przypomina menorę. *Gdy Rainbow i Applejack rozmawiają na tle trzech obrazów, jeden z owych obrazów jest identyczny jak w pociągu w odcinku "Zagadka w Ekspresie Przyjaźni". *Pinkie Pie grająca na organach w sali jest aluzją do "Upiora w operze". *Dźwięk po naciśnięciu klawisza przez Pinkie Pie, po którym Spike wylatuje na sprężynie jest podobny do fanfar z zawodów w Baseballu. *Kapelusz Applejack gdy wchodzi ona do Hali Kopyt przypomina przez chwilę kapelusz Indiany Jonesa. Daring Don't *Na początku odcinka po rozmowie z Fluttershy widać jak wokół głowy Rainbow Dash latają ptaszki. Jest to stary motyw wykorzystywany w wielu kreskówkach (min: "Królik Bugs" czy "Tom i Jerry"), kiedy to główny bohater po mocnym uderzeniu doznaje uszczerbku i kręcą się nad jego głową gwiazdki czy ptaki. *Pierścień przeznaczenia jest aluzją do pierścienia z Władcy Pierścieni *A. K. Yearling jest nawiązaniem do słynnej pisarki - J. K. Rowling. ** Jej inicjały są przypadkowo zbieżne z inicjałami Amy Keating Rogers.Dave Polsky o zbieżności inicjałów *Scena z czerwoną linią rysowaną na mapie jest nawiązaniem do serii filmów z Indianą Jonesem. *W czasie walki Daring Do z kotami słychać krzyk Wilhelma. Potem krzyk ten pojawił się jeszcze raz. *Doktor Caballeron jest łudząco podobny do doktora Rene Belloq z filmu "Poszukiwacze Zaginionej Arki". *Rzędy pierścieni w fortecy przypominają wieżę Hanoi. *Zagłębie Tenochtitlan o którym wspomina Rainbow Dash jest aluzją do Tenochtitlan w Meksyku. *A wspomniana przez Twilight cesarzowa Quetzalcoatl jest postacią z mitologi plemion Mezoameryki. *Pod koniec odcinka gdy Rainbow Dash dostaje książkę, na okładce której jest ona z czapką baseballową, to aluzja do jednego z bohaterów z filmu "Indiana Jones i świątynia Zagłady". Wan "Short Round" Li w filmie miał czapkę ma głowie i podobnie co Rainbow Dash wprowadzała swojego idola w kłopoty. Flight to the Finish *Oryginalny tytuł odcinka to nawiązanie do przysłowia "Fight to the Finish" („Walka do końca”). *Motyw niesienia flagi na Equestriańskich Igrzyskach to aluzja do tradycji niesienia flagi w dniu otwarcia Igrzysk Olimpijskich przez zawodników różnych krajów. *Piosenka "Serce silne jak koń" to nawiązanie do klasycznych piosenek z dawnych animacji Disneya. *Scena gdy Scootaloo wspina się po platformie wydawać się mogło z nadkucykowym wysiłkiem to aluzja do scen treningu z filmu Rocky 4, gdy to główny bohater również ćwiczył aż osiągnął mistrzostwo. Power Ponies *Nazwa "Power Ponies" jest nawiązaniem do Power Rangers. *W odcinku słychać Krzyk Wilhelma. *Komiks o Mane-iaczce, Maretropolis i całe uniwersum Power Ponies nawiązują do uniwersum Marvela i DC. *Historia genezy Mane-iaczki przypomina historię powstania Jokera z filmu "Batman" z 1989 reżyserii Tima Burtona, podobnie jak Joker, Mane-iaczka również wpadła do zbiornika z chemikaliami, które ją przemieniły w antagonistę. *Mane-iac przed przemianą wyglądała podobnie do kucyka Firefly podzodzącego z poprzednich generacji z tą różnicą, że antagonstka nie była pegazem. *Motyw elektrycznej kuli zasilającą super-broń przywodzi na myśl podobną kule energii z kreskówki o Spider-manie, gdzie to doktor Octopus (którego również Mane-iaczka przypomina) wykorzystał ją do zasilenia swojej broni do zniszczenia Spider-mana. *Każdy kucyk z Power Ponies jest inspirowany z komiksów Marvela i DC Comics min:Twitter Jima Millera **MARVEL: ***Twilight Sparkle / Masked Matter-Horn: Cyklop i Ice-Man z serii X-Men . ***Rainbow Dash / Zapp: Thor. ***Fluttershy / Saddle Rager: Hulk. **DC ***Pinkie Pie / Fili-Second: Flash. ***Rarity / Radiance: Green Lantern (Zielona Latarnia). ***Applejack / Mistress Mare-Velous: Wonder Woman z komiksów DC. ***Spike / Humdrum: Robin. *Maretropolis jest aluzją do Metropolis z DC Comics *Komiks przenoszący postacie żywe do alternatywnej rzeczywistości jest aluzją do Dziennika Toma Riddle'a z filmu "Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic". Gdzie dziennik przeniósł Harrego do świata opisywanego w dzienniku (wspomnień Riddle'a), tak komiks przeniósł bohaterki do świata komiksu. *Kucyk na neonie fabryki szamponów pojawiał się wcześniej w butiku Rarity. Między innymi w odcinku Kucyki i psy. S04E06&S01E17 - Kucyk z neonu podobny do kucyka z butiku.jpg|Kucyk z neonu podobny do kucyka z butiku Bats! Pozostałe *Jedna z reklam serialu w telewizji Hub jest parodią reklamy iPhone'a 3S. W reklamie Hub'a pojawia się hasło "There's a pony for that" (Jest na to kucyk), a w reklamie Apple "There's a app for that" (Jest na to aplikacja). Oprócz tego w reklamie stacji znajdują się "kucykowe" wersje znanych aplikacji mobilnych (Facebook, CNN, eBay, czy Angry Birds). *W serialu zdarza się, że kucyki (np. Twilight czy Rainbow) uderzają się kopytem w twarz. Jest to sponifikowana wersja mema zwanego Facepalm, który pojawił się w filmie Naga Broń 33 i 1/3 a także w serialu Star Trek. en: List of allusions Kategoria:Serial